Sea of Change
by storyteller362
Summary: What was it like for Naomi growing up under Shuriki's reign? Naomi takes a moment to reflect on what got her to this point as she is preparing to become Elena's adviser. One shot with some friendship bonding at the end. Reviews are appreciated!


**So I went back and saw some positive reviews on my Gabe backstory fic and I went around and asked a few people too. Then I decided to do a backstory on some other characters. Not sure when I'll get to Mateo but this is a Naomi inspired story! I got some really nice reviews on my stories with Naomi from an anon named** Lisa **and** Galadrielcats **. So this story is also dedicated to you guys! And it's enjoyable for people that like Naomi.**

 **Note: PLEASE READ this is kind of sorta my last one shot. I have multi chaptered stories come up now and any one shots might be used as filler. If anyone has any suggestions while I'm in the middle of writing them let me know and I'll make them one shots. When those are finished I don't know how many EoA fics I'll be writing anymore so we'll just see :)**

 **Oh and I think you might guess what kind secret Mateo might be keeping and why he's nervous ;)**

 **Age 5**

Five, today, she was five years old as Naomi Turner got out of bed quickly then headed toward her window. She found herself looking at a beautiful sunrise. It was exciting because this year she could finally start kindergarten. Avalor Elementary School in the fall as she rested her head on the window sill.

"Naomi!" called her father as she raced down the hall with a smile on her face. Yay, she thought, as she hoped that her father made their favorite breakfast. Omelets with bacon, cheese, and in typical Avaloran fashion, some peppers. It was actually really good and her dad was an amazing chef.

She raced down the steps as she could smell the sizzling pork.

"Happy birthday Naoms," said Scarlett as she hugged her mother. Her dad put a plate of eggs in front of her and her mom put a glass of orange juice next to her. Yes, it was her favorite meal for breakfast.

"Thanks mom," she said as she started to eat some of her favorite breakfast. According to her mother it was a Norberg favorite as well. Hmm, it tasted really good as her parents talked about their plans for the day. Her mom going to work for the day and then her dad watching her. Then they would have her favorite dinner and get presents. Sounded good for her.

Her parents shared a look with each other before Scarlett looked at her. Naomi bit her bottom lip unsure what to make of this reaction. Normally they were all excited that it was her birthday. It wasn't every day that she turned five. Scarlett and Daniel seemed to have some kind of agreement. This didn't look like it would be good news.

"Listen Naomi why don't we exchange presents now," said Daniel as he got a present out for her. "I think it might be the best time."

She looked up at her parents as a smile was on her face. Eager she looked at her parents wondering what they could have possibly given her.

"What's wrong? Shouldn't we be doing this after dinner? It's going to be grilled lobster and shrimp," said Naomi since that was her other favorite meal.

Then her parents gave each other that concerned look again. Like they were talking with their eyes and not directly to her. Not wanting to be left out upset about her birthday, she gave them her best stink eye. Scarlett gave her a small awkward grin as she didn't know what their only child would say.

Finally, Scarlett got on her knees and meet her daughter's eye. "Listen, Naomi I'm not going to be here for dinner."

Mom wasn't going to be here for dinner? That did not bode well for the birthday girl as she felt the tears start to form. She promised that she would be here for her birthday. She was always there for her birthdays. Her mother always gave her the best gifts and she didn't overcook the lobster like her dad did.

She got up and pushed her chair to where it fell over. Her parents sat at up the sudden crash and loud noise. Crying, she raced off out the front door to anywhere but here; even though she wasn't supposed to leave the house alone.

"Naomi!" cried out both her parents as they rushed out the door after her.

The blond found herself running toward the docks where her dad worked. Her mother wasn't going to be here for her birthday? But she was gone for the last four months. She promised that she would be here for her birthday, the whole day. Quietly, she slipped to the end of the docks where her dads ship sat.

Her feet couldn't quiet touch the water as she looked at the waves. It wasn't fair that her mother wouldn't be here. She was there last year even if they were on the ocean, near Isleworth. The tears slowly dripping down her face.

"Naomi?" said the voice of mother as she didn't turn around. "Naoms?"

She put her head down at hearing her mother's voice. She didn't want to face her for getting in trouble and running away. She heard the clicking of footsteps from her mother's boots. Then she sat down next to her daughter putting her arm around her.

"Naoms, I'm sorry," she said with her head on her shoulder. "I really wanted to be here on your birthday, the whole day, like I promised. I just couldn't get out of it."

Behind them, Daniel watched letting Scarlett tell her the plans. It was always going to be tough on Naomi with her mother away so much.

"Noams, I have something important to tell you. And I ask you to be a big girl. I really can't be there all the time for your birthday so I'm leaving you in charge. You're smart and beautiful and so much fun. I only wish that I could be here."

Naomi smiled up at her as she rested her head in her lap.

"I know you try," she said in a small voice. "I just miss you and all the fun we have together. I don't know if I'll ever even see you on my next birthday."

"Just remember, I always come back," said Scarlett as she stroked her hair. "And just you know that you are woman of the house. Someone has to keep your dad in line."

Naomi grinned up at her mother as Scarlett had produced a small wrapped box. Shyly, Naomi took the present from her hand and unwrapped it. Inside was a jade bracelet that could adjust to her wrist. She looked up at her mom and gave her a hug.

"Thanks mom," said Naomi as Scarlett kissed her head.

"I'm going to have to go," said Scarlett as she saw her ship. "I miss you already."

"I miss you more."

"I miss you the most."

"I love you mom."

"Happy birthday baby girl," she said kissing her and holding her tight. "And if it helps I have the grilled lobster ready for you to just heat up and eat." Naomi giggled as they got ready to see her off.

 **Age 9**

"Come on Senor Acosta," said Naomi as she looked the boat owner. She had to do some inventory on what they were bringing into the country. This was something that queen Shuriki wanted apparently to make sure… Well she had no idea why they were keep track of all this. However, it was fun, and it was easy to do. Her dad wasn't concerned about her getting hurt this way either. She wanted some more adventure but this was just enough to keep her busy.

Behind her the man was busy talking to his wife which just made both slow. She really wished that it was just one of them. A little annoyed she started to keep track of what she was writing. According to her teacher Naomi had the best handwriting. That made keeping records pretty easy to read for the most part.

"Naomi!" called her father as she ran up to hug him. Her father hugged her back before going to the Acosta's and then back to her. "You're going to have to help me with something."

Her eyes light up as she handed the book back to a worker to take over for her. A little excited she wondered if they could take one of their own ships out to sea. Or maybe she could take her own little road boat out to do something special.

"So, are we going to be helping the fishermen? I am I going to do something more then inventory?" she pressed getting excited at this. She was spending time with her dad and going to do something different. Whatever it was is worth it.

"Nope, we're catching some spiny lobster. It'd been destroying some of the fishing nets up a bit on the coast," he said as Naomi still got excited over that. Catching spiny lobster wouldn't be too hard to get would it.

Together they got into the cart and went down the coast a little. In the back of the cart was some cages and crates to put the lobsters in. It wasn't too far as she could see the main dock. The cart was for bringing the lobster back the main dock to be released or auctioned out to eat. They could keep the nets from getting destroyed. Which was a good thing and they were going to be the reason why it was stopped.

They parked just outside of the beach as they walked down the dock a little. Sailors and fishermen were looking upset as they pulled a net up. Naomi watched as it had a lot of holes in it. Oh no, that wasn't good as Daniel went to pick up one end.

"Well this should be easy," said Daniel as she looked up at him.

"How? They're messing up the nets dad and lobsters need cages. We don't have any cages," said Naomi knowing that they didn't pack the kind that goes in the water. Just the collapsible ones.

"Catching spiny lobster is all about finding out which hot spot they might be at and having the right trap," he said as Naomi saw him dig out some nets. She hadn't seen him put those out in the cart. She also didn't seen the stuff to make a make shift cage. "First we need the cage and a net."

Around them the sailors and fishermen helped them build up the cage as Naomi got the knots out of the net. There wasn't a lot of them just one or two from being thrown in last minute.

"Okay Naomi we're going to catch them in these," he said as she noticed the heavy-duty rope. Looks like someone noticed their fraying ropes.

Together she and the others were ready to push on her dad's command. Hmm, all they had to do was wait. They had the right trap and all they had to wait for them to come to their hot spot. She was lucky that it was shallow enough in this area. Otherwise they would be snorkeling for the lobster and it wasn't good enough.

"Alright," said Daniel as he motioned for them to come over. "On three we drop the cage. Naomi get the net ready."

She found the ends of the net and ready to toss them into the water as soon as he said go. Or rather three. They small group of roughly about 7 people waited on baited breath. Daniel waiting for the perfect moment to…

"Three!" he said as the group dropped their cage on top of the unsuspecting lobster. The men ready to hoist up the cage as Naomi used the net to box them inside as soon as it was at the right angle. There, she dropped the net as they pulled the cage up.

"Those are huge," said Daniel as he looked some of them over. Naomi felt her jaw drop at how big some of them were. They could go for a very high price at the market. "No wonder you were having lobster issues."

"We can't thank you and your daughter enough," said a woman as she curtsied to them.

"You're welcome!" said Naomi as she proudly curtsied back. A couple of the men giving her and her father pats on the back and eager handshakes. Man did it feel good to save the day like that.

Together she and her dad got back on the cart then back down a little way to the main one. She wondered if they could keep some and eat. Or if they were all going to be sold. Or if they were going to release them.

"So Naom's do you want to keep some of these for dinner?" he asked deciding where to go with these, "we could auction the rest off at the market."

"Okay, we could have lobster for dinner," she said with a grin. "And I do suggest selling them. I know Senora Rosado would love some lobster at her restaurant."

"Sounds perfect," he said after a minute and nudged at the horses to head to the Villa Mercado. It was quiet as Naomi watched the road. "You know I love spending time with you Naomi. You're growing up so fast."

"But not fast enough," she said with a grin and a spark in her eye. "Besides we have years and years of fishing to do first."

The two laughed as they were headed in the right direction. Physically and metaphorically.

 **Age 13**

Their teacher gave them a look before returning to her speech. No talking about the former rulers, not to be too loud, and to stay with the group. Everyone lined up at the door to go to the palace. It was a field trip and for some reason they were going to visit the castle. Queen Shuriki probably wanted to bribe them into working for her one day. Which technically at the docks, she kind of was.

Thirteen-year-old Naomi Turner watched as the castle just seemed to loom over her. It was kind of neat as she could see wrought iron was in some places and brick up close. It had a great view of the ocean as she looked at the water that separate the castle from the mainland. What she would do to work at this this place one day.

She shook her head as she looked for her partner. Then looked back as she saw Mateo de Alva hanging back near the class carriage.

"Come on Mateo, it's a field trip, we get out of school," she said not giving her partner much thought. "And we have to stay close."

Suddenly, she wished that she had been assigned Lorena to be her partner, rather than Mateo. She looked at Lorena leading the group at the head of the class. Meanwhile she was in the back with Mateo. Which was weird for some reason, because Mateo was a popular guy. Literally, the reason why they were assigned partners was because everyone wanted to be partners with him. Now it was like he didn't want to be here.

"Let's go class," said Senor Chapa. There was a man that said he was head of the castle. She didn't catch his name but he was a short portly guy. Sighing, Naomi went to pull her partner by his arm. Mateo actually looked kind of sick.

"Are you okay Mateo?" she asked a little concerned now voicing her thoughts. "Are you going to get sick?"

"I'm fine," he said. "I shouldn't be here if this wasn't graded."

Okay, for being a generally liked guy, this was a little weird. Shaking her head and taking his hand, they joined the rest of the crowd as they had the tour of the castle. There were a few rooms that were blocked off, she noticed right away. One of them looked to be a music room as she opened the door before Mateo pulled her away. That looked like it wasn't touched for decades.

"I can't wait until we leave," moaned Mateo when everyone was pretty much out of ear shot. She sighed exasperated before he caught up to someone to talk to. Great, now he was going to be sociable, with anyone but her. From the corner of her eye she thought she saw a flash of blue, like the skirt of something. A little curious she turned around to see nothing.

Okay that was weird she thought as she caught up to the group. Everyone practically ran through the rest of the castle as she soaked it all in. Maybe one day she'll be in a castle again. Maybe not this one but a castle would be nice.

"And this is the pharmacy," droned on the guide as she wondered where they were heading now. Looking around she thought she saw another girl. Not apart of the group but her own age with dark hair and a two-toned pink dress. Naomi went to step closer before pulling back. Clearly no one was really there. This was kind of strange as she could swear that she's seen that girl before. Maybe it was when they were visiting some far-off country like Isleworth or Satu. However, how many girls did she see that looked like that?

The rest of the tour continued with the kitchens, the ballroom, the door of the treasury, throne room, and before they were going outside, they went to the chapel. There they would be sitting down for lunch and just a chance to sit down. Naomi watched as Mateo talked with Jorge, Lorena, Arabella, Zenon, and Pacho. Well there went sitting with her partner.

Her teacher passed out lunches as Naomi sat in the back near the books. There looked to be a couple of hymn books, something for a Sunday school, and just title less books. Seeing as her family didn't really go to church or whatever she just skimmed over what was there. Hmm, first book had a bunch of songs in it. The second had more songs as did the third. She went down the line and picked up the tenth that had been full of images of what looked like members of the royal family.

The first guy looked stuffy he was labeled King Eloy. Then she flipped forward a couple of pages to the likes of King Alejandro. Then she saw a picture of someone that caught her attention. The label said princess Elena. That was the girl that she had seen before.

Thinking about it she had seen princess Elena before. Just like another face randomly in the crowd. She had seen her before and it was different. She looked over her shoulder as she saw Mr. Semi-Popular still talking with the others. Nobody else seemed to notice her behind the last pew.

She touched the painting of Elena's face as she thought about it. Maybe it meant something. Like she was going to meet her one day or something. Her mother always said to keep an open mind about things. Maybe this was a sign of some kind. She looked over at the other kids as she knew none of them were particularly close to them. Naomi could one day be friends with a princess…

"Alright students, now we are going to do an outside tour," said Senor Chapa. Naomi closed the book and put it back where it was. It had a very faded title so no one knew what it was about. She put her lunch bag in the box going around that will go back to the carriage. Then followed the rest of them out. After touring the inside, they headed outside of the castle. There they would visit the stables, gatehouse, armory, gardens, and a few other places she had seen but didn't know the name of.

Naomi thought back to the painting she saw in the book. Then smiled it could happen one day.

"Hey Naomi," said Mateo as he caught up to her leaving. "Sorry for leaving you like that. Did you want to sit next to each other on the ride back?"

"Sure Mateo."

 ** _Now_**

"Am I done yet in here?" asked Naomi as she banged her head against the chair. "Why do I have to learn all of this?"

"Because Elena is making you her advisor," said Esteban with a dejected look on his face. He hated to admit that out loud, it was clear by the look on his face. Naomi just shrugged as she couldn't help but hide that smile as she knew that she got to him. Normally that wasn't her goal but it was fun to get under his skin sometimes. "Show me your walk?"

Sighing she got up and strutted across the room. The skirts of her new gown, a pretty aquamarine dress with a darker shade outlining some intricate design on the hem of the skirt and bodice, twirled around her ankles. It was a simple but showed off her new status dress. Of course, she added her charm that made her more enduring to the people according to Esteban. To her it was just being herself. Whatever made these meetings peaceful without Elena or Gabe or Luisa breaking them up.

"Esteban am I done with lesson's today?" she asked as Esteban

"I'm not sure if your completely done," he said as he gave her a once over. She couldn't have anything on this dress, she just got it this morning. Naomi sat through an introduction to all the city leaders today.

Rolling her eyes, she flipped through her etiquette book. She knew which fork to use, she knew the difference between an evening gown and a day gown, and more importantly how just to appease the uppity types for at least a couple of hours before she could go off with her friends.

"Listen I know we're never going to agreement," said Naomi knowing that there was a point to this. "These lessons..."

"Quite the contrary," said Esteban as he looked up from his law books. "As of today your lessons are over. I think it could go on for a while, but you're done."

Hearing this Naomi was a little stunned. It had only been a week since Elena said that she was promoted and this morning she meet the city leaders. A jam-packed week of lessons finally did pay off. She was surprised that she still had this meeting today if that was the case.

"I mean there is a lot I can still teach you. How to barter, bargain, or even lie and manipulate to get ahead. However, that takes years and years of practice. The only one of your little friends that could do that is Miss Kyra."

Naomi just rolled her eyes hearing that one but still pleased that this was her last day. That and the fact that Esteban was not really criticizing her either seemed to make her day a little better.

"And your presence in the public eye has been positive," he continued. "In all you are prepared."

She had to smirk at his tone which was a bit begrudgingly.

"Plus, you're not saying rude things about me, which really helps," she said with a smirk on her face. Esteban stuttered as she only thought that she got to him. This did end her lessons quite nicely as she patted him on the head before heading out.

Outside of the door stood Elena with Mateo and Gabe. Both of the boys clapped as Elena came over to her giving Naomi a giant hug before the boys joined in. She was in this for the long haul she thought as Elena talking animatedly about decorating her room. Gabe was telling her that she might have to get a guard. Mateo joked that it was soon going to be moving in soon.

"You guys are the best," she said as she just rolled her eyes at Mateo's comment. "And you'll have the best royal advisor Elena."

"I think I know I do."


End file.
